


E is for Extol (Ode to SG-1)

by suzannemarie (finlass)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlass/pseuds/suzannemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute (by way of General Hammond) to SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Extol (Ode to SG-1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a poet, and I know it. However desperate writing times plus an approaching deadline makes for experimentation sometimes. And that's at least a little bit fun. Also, there's at least one cheat: for purposes of meter, goa'uld requires a quick, one-syllable pronunciation of gould.
> 
> Written for [Team Alphabet Soup](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/175826.html)

When General George Hammond died suddenly and unexpectedly, Jack O'Neill took on the task of going through George's desk at the Pentagon. Jack was one of the few people who knew about George's whimsical side, so he was not entirely surprised when he examined the contents of a folder that he found tucked into one of the desk drawers. Inside the folder were tributes--in verse--that George had created for each SG team. Jack smiled nostalgically as he turned over each page. After much thought, Jack decided that each SG team should see what had been written about them.

Like every other team, the members of SG-1 were pleased and touched when they received copies of their tribute.

Teal'c set the words to a traditional tune of Chulak and took to singing it to himself when he thought no one was around to hear him.

Cameron tucked his copy of the poem into his desk at home and referred to it when he had a bad day.

Sam also kept a copy in her desk. Every time the page surfaced it made her smile and remember the General and the bonds that SG-1 shared with each other.

Daniel kept a folded copy of the poem in his wallet. The memories it evoked for him were sometimes bittersweet, but also served as a reminder to reach for the highest goals at all times.

On Langara, Jonas kept a framed copy of the poem in his room. On days when he felt overwhelmed at all that remained to be done to rebuild from the damage of the Ori, he would read the lines and remember that anything was possible.

Vala tucked her copy into her underwear drawer and smiled every time she saw it. She never figured out how to explain to people that even though she was barely acquainted with General Hammond, the moment she read the poem was the moment she truly understood that she was fully part of the team and had found a place where she belonged.

Jack kept a copy of each of the SG team tributes on his desk and referred to them often. They served as a reminder of where he had been, what had been accomplished, and what was at stake for the future.

 

Shall we sing praises of brave Es Gee One?  
Which started with Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam.  
Battles aplenty were lost and were won,  
Later came Jonas and Vala and Cam.  
Traveling across space and even through time,  
To races and worlds malign and benign.  
Soldiers, a scholar, a former First Prime,  
A scientist, aliens, did combine  
To overturn empires, and help free slaves.  
The Asgard ordained humans the Fifth Race,  
The Goa'uld in contrast considered them knaves  
To protect and defend and act with grace.  
SG-1 and friends, for those who keep score,  
Beat Goa'uld, Replicators, Ori, and more.


End file.
